


Popcorn kisses

by TinkerMel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night at the avengers headquarters. What possibly could go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lainpinky131](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainpinky131/gifts).



It was a Friday night at the avengers headquarters. Everyone was in the living room for tonight was the weekly movie night. Wanda enters from the kitchen with three massive bowls of popcorn. One of them is floating behind her. After all she only has 2 hands.

"Why is this mongrel in my seat." Wanda stands in front of the shabby grey dog.

"Hey be nice to Boomer. He's been through a lot." Clint throws some screwed up paper in her direction. She retaliates with sending one of the popcorn bowls flying at his head.   
Pietro catches it meer millimeters from his boyfriend's face. "Thanks but next time maybe catch it before it reaches me."

"Aww your no fun. I still caught it didn't I." 

"Just sit on Vision's lap already." Tony pipes up.

"Wait. What . . . . . I urm."

"We all know about your crush on him." Natasha chips in. Wanda glares at her big brother.

"Don't look at me I didn't say anything." Pietro said through a mouthful of popcorn.

"It is perfectly ok Miss Wanda. I don't mind if we share a seat." He leans back and taps his lap.

"See he wants it too."

"Pietro shut up before I do something I regret." Wanda points at her brother in warning. "But since the dog won't move and before anyone starts I am choosing to sit on his lap because there are no other seats and the floor is too cold."

Everyone holds up their hands in mock surrender. Popcorn bowl were placed evenly apart in the group. Except for the one that Pietro had taken as his own. He let Clint share with him and only him.

"So what movie should it be?" Sam asked. Everyone shouted out at once what they wanted then started to laugh. "One at a time guys."

"The wizard of oz." Said Steve.

"Saw." Said Natasha.

"The evil dead." Clint throws in.

"My award speech." Says Tony. Everyone boos and throws things in his direction. "Or not."

"I'm game for the evil dead." Bruce says from the corner.

"I could go for that."Said Wanda.

"I am willing to watch what Miss Wanda wants." Vision smiles. She just snuggles into his chest and grins like a fool. The rest of the group nod and agree that the evil dead was the film for tonights viewing. Lights were turned down and the movie began.

*

It was getting close to the end. Ash had found the iconic chainsaw. Everyone seemed to be enjoying it. All except a certain couple. Pietro and Clint had other ideas. 

"Hey do you want a popcorn kiss?"

"What's a popcorn kiss?" Pietro looks confused.

"It's simple enough." He picks up a piece of popcorn. "You take one piece and place it between your lips and then pass it to your partner's lips. Like so." He imitates what he just said. "What do you think?"

"Hmmm" He crunches on the popcorn. "I think you might have to do it a couple more times to really impress me."

*

The Movie credits roll and the lights are turned back up.

"Oh god guys seriously get a room." Tony exclaims on seeing Pietro and Clint making out on the small sofa. Clint breaks the kiss, pushing his boyfriend off and rather unceremoniously in the floor.

"Ok, ow" Pietro rubs his ass.

Clint is laughing so hard that tears start to form. The others are not paying that much attention. They were more preoccupied and the sight of Wanda fast asleep in the arms of a dreaming Vision. Pictures were being taking of the sleeping pair. Clint saw this as a good time to sneak away with Pietro to their shared room for some alone time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Pietro has adopted the dog from Sokovia and he is called Boomer because he is very noisy.  
> I got this prompt and I loved the idea and I am happy with the outcome.  
> I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
